Un avenir pas ordinaire
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: OS de qqun qui aurait bien aimé la saison 2 et qui trouvait que la fin de la série était bâclée. Reprends à la seconde où tout a été laissé.


Après le dernier épisode de No Ordinary Family (les Surhumains chez nous), j'ai été vraiment déçue par l'absence d'une saison deux (et zut pour les cotes d'écoute américaines). Pour me consoler, j'ai essayé de faire une mini suite qui semblait offrir une meilleure fin-ouverture que celle présentée.

**Spoilers : la fin de la saison 1**

**Public : tout public**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de la série No Ordinary Family ne m'appartienne pas et gna gna gna (vous connaissez tout ça aussi bien que moi)**

Bonne lecture,

IDW2GO

0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand l'homme en complet noir avait dit d'un ton posé qu'il savait que les Powell n'étaient pas une famille ordinaire, Jim Powell avait brièvement hésité entre plusieurs options, certaines très impolies et d'autres simplement extraordinaires.

Entre refermer la porte au nez de ces types dont la cravate hurlait Gouvernement et envoyer bouler leur véhicule officiel trois rues plus loin d'un seul coup de poing, il y avait un monde. Jim, pourtant, se contenta d'arborer un air surpris et de dissimuler un pincement au cœur. Ainsi, ils avaient été découverts. Ils avaient essayé d'être prudents, mais aucun d'eux n'agissait avec un masque de super héros et leurs actions quotidiennes étaient loin de figurer dans la norme.

L'envoyé de la NSA attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte, encadré de deux autres agents, gardes du corps, tueurs ou dieu sait quoi d'autre. Jim ne pouvait tout de même pas discuter de tout ça à la vue des voisins. Déjà, leur arrivée peu discrète avait certainement donné de quoi jaser à tout le voisinage pendant les trois prochains mois.

« Avant de réagir malencontreusement, écoutez-moi d'abord. »

Jim s'écarta et les invita à entrer.

« Je suis l'agent Harry Crown. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous menacer. Si nous avions voulu vous emprisonner et vous passer à l'interrogatoire avec toutes les méthodes et les drogues possibles, nous l'aurions déjà fait. »

Stéphanie Powell, épouse et mère de super héros, frémit. Elle avait vu, lors d'une visite dans le futur, à quel point les choses pouvaient mal tourner.

« Nous voulons seulement… mener une vie la plus normale possible. »

« Je crois que vous vous y prenez bien mal, excusez-moi d'être aussi direct, mais c'est le cas. Entre vos petites virées en ville pour courir après le moindre voleur de sac à main, ces courses d'un bout à l'autre de l'État en quelques secondes, les capacités extraordinaires d'un jeune étudiant qui était destiné à des classes de rattrapage avant de pouvoir en remontrer à Stephen Hawkins et les dons de cette jeune demoiselle pour mettre le doigt sur le non dit… Permettez-moi de vous dire que votre politique de discrétion est… à chier. »

Il eut un sourire en coin pour adoucir la brutalité de sa remarque.

« Et vous voulez nous empêcher de continuer. » dit Stéphanie.

« Nous voudrions que vous continuiez. Pour nous. Disons que la NSA est prête à vous engager comme experts particuliers. Et, que le ciel nous vienne en aide, à vous apprendre à manœuvrer avec plus de souplesse. De discrétion en bref. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'imiter les vedettes d'Hollywood. »

« Un certain nombre de présidents ont pourtant été des acteurs avant d'obtenir la présidence. » objecta J. J.

L'agent Crown se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule qui sembla vouloir dire que ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait les candidats.

« Vous voulez nous engager? » fit Daphné avec enthousiasme. « Wow! Devenir des espions! »

« Une petite minute. Travailler pour le Gouvernement? Pour faire quoi? » dit Stéphanie en jetant un regard noir à sa fille.

« Dans votre cas, Docteur Powell, poursuivre vos recherches. Nous voulons en apprendre plus sur cette plante et le Trilsetum. Mais nous aurons besoin de vous deux pour rattraper ces 80 prisonniers qui ont été traités et sont devenus des êtres peu ordinaires. »

« Et nous? » demanda Daphné.

« Non, pas question. » coupa Jim.

« Les enfants ne seront pas mêlés à tout ça. » confirma Stéphanie.

« Ils le sont déjà. Je crois que le géni de votre fils trouverait sa place chez nous. Quant à votre fille… »

« Mes enfants ne travailleront pas pour le Gouvernement. Je refuse. »

« Papa, avec tous ces dons, ce serait ridicule de se contenter de viser le prix annuel de la foire de la science! Je peux faire tellement plus! Et Daphné… »

L'adolescente hésitait. Ça ne la dérangeait pas trop d'espionner les pensées des autres, mais combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant de recevoir l'ordre d'implanter des pensées dans le cerveau des gens?

« On ne te forcera pas, chérie. Jamais. » dit Stéphanie en serrant l'épaule de sa fille.

L'agent Crown leur suggéra de réfléchir à sa proposition et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. En apparence. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait ignorer qu'ils étaient désormais surveillés. L'attitude courtoise et presque amicale de l'agent ne leur faisait pas oublier qu'ils étaient découverts et la proposition ne pouvait pas en être une : soit ils obéissaient et se mettaient au service de leur patrie, soit ils seraient forcés de le faire.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait partir. » dit Stéphanie.

« Partir où? Dans un autre pays? Ils nous retrouveraient. D'autant que nous ne pourrions pas nous empêcher d'utiliser nos pouvoirs. »

« Si, on pourrait. »

« Je parle pour moi. Si j'ai le pouvoir d'aider les gens, je ne pourrai pas fermer les yeux et laisser faire des criminels. Et J. J. est bien trop intelligent pour faire semblant d'avoir seulement la moyenne. Quant à toi, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu supporterais d'aller lentement. Non, sincèrement, Steph, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Et s'ils sont aussi mauvais que cette Mme X? » dit Daphné.

« Tu pourras lire dans leur tête si jamais ils devaient… »

« Ça ne marcherait pas, papa. Ils savent de quoi je suis capable. Ils n'ont qu'à me mettre en contact uniquement avec des gens qui ne savent pas. Je ne devine pas, je peux seulement apprendre ce qu'ils savent déjà. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Il faudra être prudent. »

« Nous ne l'avons pas été assez. » dit Stéphanie

« Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir être confronté à d'autres humains avec des pouvoirs. Même à moi, cela semble inimaginable. »

« D'accord. Supposons que nous travaillons pour le Gouvernement. Que va-t-il se passer avec nos amis? Avec George? Avec Katy? »

« On ne devrait peut-être pas leur en parler. » dit Jim.

« Ils savent probablement déjà pour George et Katy. S'ils savent pour nous, ça n'a rien de difficile de déduire pour vous deux meilleurs amis. » les prévint J. J. « Ils ont dû poser des micros partout ou bien nous faire suivre, voire les deux. »

« Et je n'imagine pas cacher des choses à Katy, pas plus qu'à George. Ce sont nos amis! Ils sont avec nous depuis le début de cette aventure. Je ne peux pas faire les recherches sans Katy et George a pris sur lui de bâtir un Repaire. Franchement, les écarter de notre vie ne serait pas seulement… »

« Tu as raison, Steph, mais les gens que nous mettons dans la confidence finissent par être en danger aussi. »

« Ils le seraient tout autant même si nous n'avions rien dit, seulement parce qu'ils sont nos amis. Pouvoir ou pas, je ne changerai pas ça. »

Ils passèrent des heures à discuter du pourquoi ou du comment, tout en sachant que des auditeurs inconnus captaient peut-être chaque mot. À la fin, ils allèrent se coucher. Jim vérifia que les portes étaient verrouillées, puis installa des casseroles et des piles de verres en plastiques avec des ustensiles en équilibre instable un peu partout. Si on entrait, ils seraient au moins prévenus. Lui et Steph réussiraient à amener les enfants ailleurs. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, par précaution, mais ils avaient préparé un plan d'urgence, et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient soupçonnés que viendrait ce moment.

Une fois lancée, Steph ne s'arrêterait qu'au Mexique et J. J. apprendrait l'espagnol en quinze minutes (s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait d'ailleurs). Quant à Jim, en quelques bonds, lui et Daphné se retrouveraient au centre-ville et là, bien malin qui les retrouveraient. Il pourrait également bondir sur un train, peut-être en direction du sud. La famille se retrouverait, c'était immanquable. En se blottissant contre sa femme dans leur lit, il eut un sourire, invisible dans le noir : leur amour n'avait jamais été ordinaire. Quelques pouvoirs de plus ou de moins ne changeaient, au fond, pas grand-chose là-dedans.

Jim songeait à ces 80 nouveaux supers qui avaient été créés à partir de prisonniers parmi les plus agressifs. Il fallait les arrêter et le Gouvernement aurait besoin de supers pour le faire. Et si les Powell étaient en mesure de donner un coup de main… Il se demanda ce que Superman éprouvait le soir en s'endormant contre Loïs Lane. Est-ce qu'il pensait aux méchants qu'il aurait pu arrêter ou bien faisait-il semblant pendant quelques heures qu'il était normal?

Les doigts de Stéphanie se glissèrent entre les siens et Jim cessa de se poser des questions.

Quand la pyramide de verres de plastique et de fourchettes les réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Jim faillit défoncer le mur jusqu'à la chambre de Daphné et s'enfuir avec elle avant d'entendre les jurons et de reconnaître la voix de George.

Il se dépêcha de descendre, suivi de Steph et des enfants qui restèrent à l'étage et observèrent les choses de loin.

« George? Comment t'as fait pour entrer sans déclencher l'alarme? »

« Je lui ai chanté une berceuse. » blagua-t-il. « Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné avec la nouvelle option. Qui a eu l'idée des fourchettes? »

« Non, sérieusement, comment tu as fait? Et puis, où étais-tu? J'ai essayé de te joindre depuis des heures! Ton téléphone était hors réseau ou quoi? »

« Oh… 'ou quoi', sans aucun doute. Quant à l'endroit où j'étais, ça commence par Bré et ça finit par Sil. »

« Quoi? »

« J'ai suivi Victoria qui se faisait passer pour Josh quand elle a rendu visite à Katy. Elle s'est rendue dans un petit aéroport et il y avait des dizaines de mecs pas trop sympas qui embarquaient à bord d'un avion. Et, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment, c'est trop horrible à expliquer… écoutez, ils m'ont pris pour un criminel! Moi, un avocat! Bon, enfin, l'avion a décollé et s'est crashé assez volontairement au Brésil. Je vous le donne en cent, je vous le donne en mille où exactement. »

« Dans une eau verte. Mais ça voudrait dire que… que tu es un super? »

« Oui, mon cher. J'ai un magnétisme pas possible. »

Il pointa son doigt vers les deux veilleuses au-dessus du foyer et elles s'éteignirent.

« Tu peux faire ça avec toutes les lumières? » demanda J. J. « Les éteindre ou les allumer? »

« Je fais ce que je veux de tout ce qui est électrique. Je pourrais faire un vrai feu d'artifice, mais avec tous les supers agents secrets qui font semblant de ne pas surveiller votre maison… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dites? »

« Nous avons eu une proposition de travail de la NSA. » dit Stéphanie.

« La NSA? LA NSA? Wow! Je vais travailler pour la NSA. »

« George, attends, réfléchis une minute. »

« Oh, j'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir en revenant, merci bien. J'ai dû bidouiller les ordinateur s pour avoir une place et tricher pour expliquer l'absence de passeport. Bon, mais j'ai eu le temps de penser, ça oui. Il y a 80 supers méchants en liberté et il y a probablement un plan du chef des supers méchants. Je suis un avocat, je lutte pour la justice, moi. Si le Gouvernement a besoin de supers pour lutter contre eux, je suis volontaire. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Non, Jim. Je suis un super et j'ai une mission. Après, on verra. »

Stéphanie et Jim échangèrent un regard amusé. J. J. haussa un sourcil et Daphné n'avait pas besoin de lire leurs pensées pour comprendre qu'ils venaient d'accepter l'offre de l'agent Crown.

Quant à ce qui allait suivre, c'est une autre histoire…


End file.
